Love Stings
by Bella Luna 21
Summary: Star McCall and Aiden Ray met by chance. Connected by a force too powerful to ignore. Love. Perfect right? Wrong. There is only one problem. Aiden is a member of Team Rocket, destined to take over the empire from its predecessor . Star is from the famous Pallet Town destined to be the next Champion. They couldn't be together, right? Is their love worth the danger? Isn't it always?
1. Prologue

Completed Summary:

_You don't choose who you fall in love with. 16 year old Star McCall didn't mean to fall in love period. She certainly didn't expect it to be to him, To Aiden Ray, a seemingly normal Team Rocket Grunt. However we both know it's much more complicated than that, after all it always is._

_Aiden Ray knew a little something about destiny. He knew that he wouldn't amount to much outside of team Rocket. He was smart and determined but that never seemed to help his bad luck. Joining Team Rocket seemed like the perfect solution. This way he would be remembered. He would be doing something great! Little thing about destiny is, just like organized crime, you can't run from it. It always finds you._

_Now on the run from the police, Team Rocket and a very jealous Rival the two lovers have to figure out if their love is worth the pain, the agony, and the danger it takes to defy destiny._

_But let's face it, isn't it always?_

* * *

Prologue:

They ran. Hands interlocked, clinging to each other as they ran. Figures in the distance followed. They wanted the pair caught, separated forever. One in their clutches, the other in a body bag.

So the pair ran. Being perused by two separate entities left so much danger, but still they ran. They didn't care for the danger they protected something much greater than their adversary. Each other.

"Arbok! Poison sting!"

"Golbat! Supersonic!"

"Gloom stun spore!"

Pokémon were also chasing them for their trainers. Increaseing the risks of escape tenfold. Thankfully this time the moves fell just a little short. It had been the third attempt in the chase and these seemed too close for comfort.

"They're catching up!" One said to the other.

"I know! We just have to get to the next city." Suddenly, another bout of attacks was sent at them. It hit only one of the teens, sending the teen down to the floor. Poison stings were sticking out from the child's back.

"No!" the still standing teen said, trying to get their injured friend up.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Go! Keep going. I'll meet you there."

"But-"

"GO!"

"I love you."

"I love you. Don't worry, I'll be fine." The teens shared one last look before the still well teen fled into the forest. Hoping to Arceus that the other would be ok.

* * *

**Ok, I know I'm like in the middle of Dixie's Journey, but I could not stop thinking about this. Both characters are OCs BTW. **

**It'll be much shorter than my other story. Hope you like it! Let me know if I should keep going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

_**Please Review!**_

_**~Luna**_


	2. Chapter 1

Star Kieran was the daughter of Hoenn Diplomats. She went to the most expensive schools, got the best grades, and did the most work just for this moment. Just so she could do exactly what her parents wished. She was destined to be champion. To get all the badges in Kanto, to catch the rarest Pokémon, to be the very best, and it all began with this moment.

"I choose Squirtle." She announced. Picking up the pokeball marked with the blue sticker.

"Then I choose Bulbasuar." The boy next to her said. Her parents had made a deal with his that they would go together in their journey. Top students in the best school in the region should stick together right? Unfortunately she didn't have a choice in the matter.

_That's why I'm on this journey right? To do things my way, to make my own choices. For Arceus's sake, I'm 16! Not 10! _

"Simon?" She asked the boy. "Do you want to make a deal?" She asked once the teens were alone.

"Sure Star." He said.

"I think you're a nice guy, but I really want to travel by myself." Being the daughter of two political figures, you are never really alone. Teachers, nannies, cameras, security guards, you never are alone. "So let's battle. If I win we tell our parents we are going to travel together but really go off on our own." The truth was that she knew the real reason the two were paired together. Simon Oak was a child protégé from one of the most prestigious family in the region. He was the grandson to the world famous Professor Oak. They hoped she would 'hit it off' and eventually become Star Kieran Oak. Not going to happen.

"Alright." He said. "But what do I get if I win?" He had a cocky grin.

"Whatever you want." She promised. So they battled.

"Bulbasuar! Tackle!"

"Dodge! And tail whip!" Star ordered. The little blue Pokémon gracefully got out of the way and whipped his tail around the grass type, weakening its defense. "Now tackle." She called.

"Vine whip." He announced. _What? She thought the Pokémon only knew tackle and a status move. _She was proven wrong when vines hit the squirtle, causing him to faint by the super effective move. She grimaced in embarrassment. He had showed her up. He probably was insulted by her request and wanted to show her up.

"You win." She said as she recalled the Pokémon to its pokeball. "So what do you want?"

"I don't know yet, I'll figure it out and let you know later." He turned and started walking away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to Viridian City, you can do what you want. Don't worry I won't tell. Just know that your parents have people In some of the main cities so I'll meet up with you then." I nodded thankfully. He healed up my Squirtle before heading off. I was on my own.

* * *

Author's note:

What did you think? Good intro? Better than Prologue I hope.

I forgot to warn you, it might have cheesy moments so be warned. Hopefully just a couple.

This is probably one of the shortest chapters I have, the others are much longer.

I hope you like it!

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

~Luna~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 2 week since Star left Pallet Town. She had already beat Brock for the Bolder badge and had caught 3 Pokémon. Dawn was starting to peak its way over the mountain, Mt. Moon to be exact. The morning was the best time to climb it. Pokémon would be just waking up, it would be nice and cool. So she was dressed and ready. She needed to wait just a little bit longer so you would actually be able to see her hand in front of her face.

Black hair in a long pony tail was her most prominent feature. It was the reason why she sent all the boys away crying. She was tall and slim with deep blue eyes. She was considered very pretty but she never wanted boys to distract her from her goal. Everything she did was simply a means to an end. That end, being Champion. She wore a dark green undershirt that was long sleeved to protect it against the sun. A black shirt with a dark green design went on top for added support. She also had khaki pants and black sneakers.

Star gazed at her watch on her pokenav. Her parents had gotten it for her to keep in touch. It was time to start her trek through the mountain. Little did she know that she was being watched.

The distance she had to cover was intense. It would take three exhausting days to cover the distance. Star planned on doing it in 2. She was pretty physically fit. As preparation to her journey she had done countless exercises during her spare time to make sure her endurance wouldn't hold her back, but propel her forward.

Her main focus while traveling was training her Squirtle up. The next gym was a water type so she wanted to make sure her squirtle was in top form. It was close to evolution as well. She returned it so she could train anther Pokémon as well when something happened.

Footsteps, she had thought they were the echoes o her own, but she was stopped now. Yet they continued. She turned around and saw just rocks and dirt. The footsteps had also stopped. Someone was following her. She continued walking forward warily. _It's probably just a pokemon. Or Simon trying to scare me right? That's the only possibility ._Her fear was getting the better of her. She threw rational thought to the wind and just kept going. She just needed to get far enough away that whatever was stalking her would give up; at least that's what she thought.

However the footsteps kept getting louder and closer while she started to get upset and scared. She could go hide somewhere, but the thought of getting trapped in a corner with this person scared her. Maybe her Pokémon could help her. They were strong right? Wrong. She was a new trainer, if this guy was more experienced than her, or had a type advantage she would have no chance. Her only hope was to run. She was fast right? She could out run him.

The footsteps were catching up to her quickly. Suddenly she felt hands grab onto her shoulders and slam her to the ground. She screamed out in shock and terror but knew that no one could hear her. "Please!' She begged. "I'm just a trainer. Take my money, I don't care! Just don't hurt me." She regretted not letting Simon travel with her. The guy put his knee on her back so she couldn't get up.

"Heh! I'm planning on taking your money with or without your permission girlie. " He sneered. He grabbed onto my wrists. She tried to fight it but eventually Star felt something wrap around them. The figure picked her up by her hair, pulling roughly on her dark locks. He threw her to the wall and watched with an amused expression as she hit her head against it. She crumbled to her knees in pain. Her black bag sitting abandoned on the floor in front.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to go home to her comfy home with push pillows, guards at every corner, not this depressing, thief ridden mountain. Just as the guy started emptying the bag, another figure appeared to his left. Star sees him wide eyed, afraid he is another assailant wishing her harm, however the guy whacks the first guy in the head. He turns angrily at the intruder.

"What the Darkrai man?" He shouts. Star tries to listen in as the guys talk but is unable to hear their exchange. Suddenly the new guy grabs onto the other guys collar and performs an expert flip.

"Do I make myself clear?" He growls. The other guy nods.

"Y-Yeah. S-sure man whatever. " He stutters before attempting to grab her bag off the ground and take off with it. Star wants to say something but is too stunned by the whole ordeal to move a muscle.

"Leave the bag." The other man orders. The second guy flinches before running back the way he came. Star is partly relieved when she hears those creepy footsteps fade into the background. However she was still tied up, and pretty much helpless in the face of this new guy.

Star finally gets a good look at this new face. He was young. The other man was about twenty but he was about her age. He had deep brown hair cut short. He had deep brown eyes and a cold scowl across his face, but to be honest the sight of this guy took her breath away. He was thin but well built, obviously of course by his actions. He wore a dark brown shirt with a light green plaid shirt on top along with dark Khaki pants. She couldn't help but stare at him; she was a teenaged girl after all.

He looked at her with the same sort of analytical look. He her thin frame complimented her pale skin so she looked a bit foreign. Her sapphire eyes that sparkled in that special way that it made everyone look at her with awe, dark hair was cascading around her face and even more of the long strands were picked up in a ponytail. He was dazed by the girl's simple beauty.

Both teens stared at each other in a trance before Stat finally broke the tension. "Thank you for saveing me." She said nervously. "Do you mind untying the ropes?" _Oh my Arceus Star! That was so lame! You sound like a scared kid! _She thought to herself. The guy shoke his head slightly to bring himself back to reality.

_Perfect! Just Perfect, leave her sitting on the ground tied up! Such a hero!_ The guy thought sarcastically to himself. He really wanted to make a good impression on her. "Right, yeah, sorry." He responded nervously. He quickly untied the ropes. Once Star felt ease from the pressure of the bindings she quickly stood up. Although she did this a little too quickly as her savior was still pretty close to her so her sudden movement banged into his shoulder.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said. "Are you ok?" _Way to go Star. When did you turn into such a klutz?_

"I'm fine. How about you? That jerk really did a number on you." He said, he reached into his bag and pulled out a towel. "Here." She took it from his hands and pressed it against her head. Star never realized her head hurt till the cool presence of the towel touched her head and soothed it. She saw a faint blotch of blood on the towel.

"Thanks." She said. He sat her down on the ground; she could have a concussion after all. "But really I'm fine. I'm heading to Cerulean City and I really want to get a little farther tonight." She said.

"Look, I can't let girls who I save collapse because they wore themselves out, rest for a bit and I promise you, I'll personally walk you out of this mountain." He said. Star smiled slightly.

"Oh? And what makes you think I need an escort?" She said slyly. He seemed to pick up on her confident attitude and returned the sly smile.

"Well, I did save your life, I'm caring for your injuries, and in fact you should thank me being your hero." He said. Star rolled her eyes.

"And what should I call my _glorious_ hero?" She chuckled sarcastically.

"Sir Aiden Ray the Forth" He exclaimed with a mighty pose. "Rescuer of this damsel in distress." Star stood up and pushed him back teasingly.

"Hey! What was that for?" He asked. For a second Star thought she had insulted him, but saw the light humor dance across his face.

"Thinking I was a damsel in distress." She said.

"Then what should I call my not damsel in distress?" Aiden asked, sitting down across from Star.

"Star Kieran." She said confidently.

"Like the song? Twinkle, Twinkle little star?" He asked amused. Star rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. She had gotten that since she was a kid.

Star was about to respond when her pokeNav started ringing. "Hold on." She told her acquaintance before picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Star! Are you in Cerulean yet?" Said a voice. It was Simon.

"No, still in Mt. Moon, ran into some trouble but don't worry! I'll be there in a couple of days." She said.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Of course! I've got to go. See you when I get there! Bye!" Star said, ignoring his response before hanging up the phone.

Star stood up from her seat. "Come on." She said and the two near strangers started walking down the path in an awkward silence. Aiden, however, was the first to beak it.

"Who was that?" Aiden asked, referring to her phone conversation earlier.

"Just my friend Simon." She replied dryly. "He's nice and all but it's just that my parents want us to hook up, but I don't see him like that. I barely know the guy!" She vented. "My parents can be so over bearing sometimes, I feel that they have my whole life mapped out for me. From the schools I went to, the friends I made even to the guy I marry!" She exclaimed.

"I know the feeling." He said quietly. Star stopped her rant and looked at him, edging him to continue. "He's not my father, mine died when I was little but he always tried to treat me like a son. He raised me to do big things, like I have this great destiny or something but…" He trailed off. "Sometimes I wonder if I really want it. I mean I do. I do want it but…I sometimes wonder if I want it because he wants me to want it and I want to want what he wants." He rambled. "Does that make any sense?" He asked. Star nodded.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "It really does." Both Teens were silent. Thinking about their situations. A journey was the time when young people get a chance to explore the world around them and figure out how they fit in. How they want to proceed. It's a time to experiment with different situations and see what's important to them. Star wondered if her straight forward thinking was causing her to miss out on what her journey symbolized. _Freedom._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

"Are you serious? The first pokemon you ever met was a Shroomish?" Aiden laughed as they walked. "And it used stun spore on you?" Star pouted and crossed my arms.

"It's not funny! I was three! I fell flat on my face!" She said. Her irritated expression changed to a smile suddenly. "Anyway, it's far less humiliating than getting chased around the yard by a rattatah." Star said. It was Aiden's turn to be embarrassed. It had been several hours since they started talking, sometimes about random topics, others about childhood stories.

"Hey, It's getting late I think we should make camp till morning." He explained. Star nodded in agreement it seemed like a good idea. So she took out her things. They made a fire and ate some food they had packed. It was strangely quiet as they watched the flames dance. Soon however, the fire burnt out and they had to get some sleep.

She rolled out her sleeping bag.

"You should build your tent first." Aiden advised. His blue tent already half built.

"Tent?" She said in sudden realization. _No. I did not forget my tent in the Pokémon center! _She thought stubbornly. It had rained her last night in Viridian Forest so she had left it out to dry. Too bad she forgot to pick it up. "And it was a really nice one…" She muttered under her breath as she looked through her bag once more for her missing shelter.

"What was that?" Aiden asked. She shook her head in frustration.

"I forgot my tent at the last center." I told him. Sighing in frustration, he chuckled in amusement. Annoyed at this I turned towards him with my hands at my hips.

"What are you laughing at? I left it because I needed it to get dry, it was raining so it got soaked. It could have happened to anyone!" He was still laughing.

"Easy Twinkle. There's no need to take it out on me." He said. "Look, Sleep in mine. I'll sleep out here. I don't mind." He said opening the tent flap for me. "I promise I won't peak." He said. Star smiled.

"You better or else. And don't call me twinkle." She said. He rolled his eyes as she entered the tent.

"I kind of like 'Twinkle' it's kind of ironic." He laughed. She placed her bag down on the ground before getting out.

"How so?" She asked.

"Twinkle is so dainty and your so …not." Star raised my brow questioning his meaning. "Anyone with as much attitude as you wouldn't be named after a lullaby song. It's kind of like naming a big burly guy Tiny." I laughed at the thought.

"You're a weird guy."

"Not as weird as you Twinkle. Not as weird as you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

The next morning the pair shared breakfast and packed up the camp without saying much to each other, an occasional witty comment or crack on the amount of stuff the other brought was shared, but nothing noteworthy. However, the smiles on their faces or the feeling of peace between them

They walked with nearly the same attitude; it surprised them both how fast they made it through the cave, Time flies when you're having fun…

"Aiden! Look I can see the light" Star called out. She ran a little ahead, wanting to get out of the damp cave. Aiden tried to chase after her but when he ran, his feet stumbled on some rocks, causing them to fall back.

"Owe…" He muttered. Star turned back and giggled.

"I thought knights were supposed to be graceful, not clumsy." He shot her a sly smile.

"Well, I thought princesses were supposed to be intelligent, if I hadn't fallen. I wouldn't have found these." He pulled out two rocks the size of his palm with intricate designs on the front. "They're fossils." He explained standing up. "Very rare." Star looked at them wide eyed.

"Your right! Amazing, what are the odds that we find two of them? One for each of us!" She exclaimed, her hand touched one of the fossils before Aiden yanked them away.

"What makes you think I'm going to share? I mean I found them." He said taking a step back. Star put her hands together.

"Please! It would be so cool to bring home a fossil from Mt. Moon." She said. "Tell me what you want in exchange."

He drummed his fingers on his face thinking before inspiration struck him. "A battle. If you can beat me then I'll give you a fossil." She smirked.

"Deal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Squirtle, I choose you!" She shouted. The water type starter emerged from his ball excited, he was full of energy.

"Growlithe. It's your turn." He calls sending the fire-puppy out. Star smirks confidently.

"You do know that Growlithe is a fire type right? He doesn't stand a chance against a water type like Squirtle" Star says, crossing her arms. Squirtle mimics the pose triumphantly.

"You do know there is more to battling than just types." He points at Squirtle. "Crunch" He sped over to the water type with his powerful jaw wide open.

"Don't let him get close, use water gun." Little jets of water sped towards the fire type, but he dodged with ease. She realized that he was getting too close so she changed tactics. "Withdraw and use Rapid spin!" Just as he was about to bite down on the turtle, it started spinning and his him right in the chest with its power.

"Get on top of it and use Rock Smash!" He started stomping on the shell as it spun.

"Shake him off! " Star called. The water type started changing the direction of the rotation to eventually cause the fire-dog to lose its balance. "Now water gun!" He had a clear shot.

"Growlithe, Double Team." He disappeared and a bunch of clones took it's spot.

"Hit them all!" She responded. The blast of water hit each of them one after another till all the mirages were gone.

"Flamethrower!" Aiden called as the Growlithe appeared from out of nowhere. The vicious flames consumed squirtle who let out a cry of pain. Burns covered his little blue body but he still stood strong.

Suddenly, he started to glow brightly, his body grew in size, his shell hardened little ears grew onto the sides of his face and his little tail became longer and more elegant. In short. Star's Squirtle evolved into a Warturtle.

"Oh my gosh! Warturtle you evolved! Come on! Let's finish this! Watergun!" Star called. A strange blue hue overtook the water type starter causing the water gun to be much stronger than before. It even changed the moves shape. Instead of a spray, it became circles of water attacks that caused the Growlithe to become dizzy and confused.

"Congrats Twinkle. Your Warturtle learned water pulse." Aiden said as he watched his growlithe weakly flounder around the field. "But we're not done yet!" He calls, but Star interrupts.

"I think you are. Warturtle, rapid spin!" He spun at the weakened fire type at an incredible speed, knocking him into a wall here he crumbled into unconsciousness. Aiden sighed,

"You win Twinkle. Here, a fossil." He says with a shrug tossing one to her, she nearly drops it as she admires it's pattern.

"Thanks." She says, stuffing it into her pocket.

"I've got to go; I have some people waiting for me in Cerulean. I hope I run into you again." He says as he returns his puppy. Star nods.

"Me too" She whispers as the mysterious savior known to her as Aiden Ray disappears into the light of day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry to keep you waiting but I wanted to make sure it came out well. What do you think? Good? bad?**

** I accept requests for her Pokémon team. I don't do that in Dixie's Journey but this is different. **

**Hope you like it!**

**~Luna~**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Aiden Ray was all she could think about while walking the streets of Cerulean City. Her Cascade badge was placed in its case before she even realized it had happened. Her Pokémon were so strong and smart that she barely had to give them any orders. Now, with her main objective in the city taken care of, she was left with only her memories of the stranger to keep her company. It had been a whole week since they parted and yet their words still echoed in her head.

_I feel that they have my whole life mapped out for me. From the schools I went to, the friends I made even to the guy I marry!_

Those words. They had come from her mouth. Why did she even tell him? He was a complete stranger!

_Sometimes I wonder if I really want it. I mean I do. I do want it but…I sometimes wonder if I want it because he wants me to want it and I want to want what he wants_

Those were his words; they seemed equally as personal so she wondered why he had shared them with her, Star. The girl he had rescued. _Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him?_ That was one question she didn't have the answer to.

"Star! Hey Star!" Called a voice, she turned and saw the spikey haired acquaintance she should have been traveling with. Simon Oak

"Hey Simone, what's up?" She said casually.

"I just won my Cascade badge! Isn't it great?" He said showing her the blue tear drop. She pulled out an identical one.

"Me too." She responded. "Have you seen them?" I asked. Beckoning to the men in black suits who had been trailing Star since she arrived in the city, they were obviously secret service who were supposed to keep tabs on them. Simon nodded,

"They asked me where you were when I arrived. I told them you wanted to catch a Pokémon so you were going to spend an extra night or two in Mt. Moon."

She was thankful the Simon was such a good friend. He respected her wish for freedom and independence. She had barely known him through school, maybe an occasional conversation or sharing homework information but nothing too serious.

However that was only what Star perceived from her school days. Simon had other ideas. Those trivial conversations they'd shared were special to him. Everyone liked him because of who his family was. Not because of his achievements. He pushed himself to be the very best. However, he would have never had gotten here if it wasn't for her.

_"Don't stress Simon! You're the smartest guy here! You'll do fine on that test!" _She said one day.

"_Here, I'll explain the homework for you, I don't mind." _She said another time.

"_Are you OK Simone? You look a little sick. Maybe you should go home. I'll get your homework from your teachers._"

All those instances of kindness meant something to him. A debt if you will. A debt that he was determined to repay even if it took forever.

"So what are you doing now?" Star asked. Simon blinked twice before regaining his train of thought.

"Oh! There have been bandits on the loose destroying people's homes. I've determined that they are supposed to strike this house next so I offered my assistance in catching the thieves."

Star looked at him wide eyed. She would never imagine Simon doing something so brave and exciting.

"Can I help? I promise I won't get in the way!" She exclaimed, her voice rich with excitement. Simon nodded. He could never deny her.

To be honest, things would have been much better for everyone if he simply said no, but no one knew _that_ yet.

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I never imagined a stake out would take this long!" Star pouted. The day had slowly descended into night and the beginnings of the next morning peaked through the distant mountains.

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll come." Simon said confidently. "This is the best time to strike after all everyone is either in bed asleep or drowsy from a rough night working." He added holding back a yawn.

"I'll say." She added. She was utterly exhausted. Her eyelids were heavy, her head bobbed up and down slightly. She didn't think she could fight back the sleep when suddenly something moved. It was small, like a shadow faintly concealed under the cover of darkness. "Wait! Simon, did you see that?" She asked her companion. His head jerked up as he was snapped out of his daze.

"W-What?" He slurs only half awake.

"Look!" She says pointing at the figure moving around the house. He does something to the door and it clicks open. The thief waves his hand and another figure shrouded in darkness makes its way over to the door. They vanish into the house. "Did you see that?" Star whispers. Simon could only nod. It was one thing to _try _and catch a thief, but another when you are actually doing it.

"Come on." Star says, dragging him forcefully. "Let's see what they're after." She runs quietly to the window looking in. She wanted to see a bit of the layout of the house. Maybe she could sneak in without them noticing. Simon looked around nervously.

"Maybe we should call the cops." He suggested.

"No way! We don't have any proof that they're behind all the other robberies! We need to get in there!" She whispered forcefully. "Any idea how we can get in without picking the lock?" She said after a careful inspection of the handle. Simon nodded.

"Leave it to me and my buddy here." In a flash of white light the two Pallet town teens were in the house.

"What was that?" said one of the thieves. She looked around carefully. She was sure this house was empty, but she could be wrong. She gently touched the pokeballs on her belt. If she was however, she'd have to correct the situation. _Empty_ the house if you will. She gave a glance at her partner. He was currently focused on searching through the house for their prize. He was always so careful. Always wanting to leave the house just how he arrived, it was so annoying! How could he expect to continue this line of work if he was so afraid to get his hands dirty? She however, was a girl who _loved_ getting her hands dirty.

"I didn't hear anything Lex." He mumbled under his breath. His fingers were nimbly searching through some files at an incredible speed. He was like a super computer when it came to records. It would only take a couple minutes for him to either find the item or to abandon the house as another failed attempt. "You're probably over reacting_. Again_!" He said his last words with a bit of malice and a lot of annoyance. So what if she was a little jumpy or dramatic sometimes. Sometimes the sky _is_ falling little torchic.

"Well I heard something." She snapped. He just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Her partner didn't seem like himself today. Usually he would play along to her little paranoid thoughts. Encourage her; tell her it was good to be cautious. Today he seemed pretty messed up. In fact, it had been like this all week! She was about to confront him on his terrible attitude, when something interrupted. A crash. Now she was sure, she had definitely heard something!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0

"Good going Simon! Now they're sure to know we're in here!" She exclaimed. Books were lying scattered on the floor; Simon had tripped and brought down a book case. A freaking book case! How clumsy could he be?

_Clumsy enough to bang into the person who saved you? _She thought to herself. _No, he is no were near that clumsy. Only you could manage that._ Star shook her head slightly trying to quiet her thoughts. "Come on Simon let's get out of here." She whispered, pulling him deeper into the back of the house out of sight of the place. She could here footsteps walking towards them. Her heart started beating as the stranger passed right by them, the two teens were concealed by a wall but it was still a little nerve racking. A single breath could give them away and then who knows what could happen.

"Come on Alex, stop fooling around. I think I found something." Called the voice of the other thief.

"Fine! A. I'm coming" She replied. Star guess one of them was female and the other was male. Good to know. Plus she didn't seem that tough, she looked a bit older then Star, she would guess 18, maybe 19. She had long red hair with very pale skin, her clothing was black, covering every inch of her body up to her neck.

"Star, that was close. We should get out of here." He whispered.

"Are you kidding? They're almost done stealing whatever they need to steal! Come on we need to stop them now!" Star exclaimed and rose from her hiding place. "We're Pokémon trainers! We can handle a couple of crooks!" Star said proudly and went to confront the crooks.

_Why did I even get involved in this? Why did I get her involved in this? _Simon thought to himself, then he saw Star grin confidently. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement and determination. _Oh yeah…That's why…_

_O0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_"_So what did you find?_" _She asked with her arms crossed, annoyed at her unusually silent partner. He pulls out a white CD case. "Dig." He says simply. She grinned brightly, jackpot. She thought. That was exactly what they needed, a little bit of good luck! After all, they had nothing but bad lately. Lex's plans in Mt. moon had been extinguished by some kid and his Ivysaur so when they had gotten this job, rip of some TM from a stupid hiker, she was determined to do well. However, just when the thieves thought they could get away with murder, a figure emerged from the hall way.

"Hey you thieves! " The voice called out. "Your caught! Give up now and we can put a good word for you with the cops." It was a girl, probably another spoiled trainer. She thought. _Thinking their all high and mighty with their pokedexes and perfect little starters, well I'll show them how wrong they are! _

_0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Star stared at the red head as she clutched her poke ball. "You want a battle runt? I'll give you a battle you'll never forget!" She challenged. Both girls threw out their Pokémon simultaneously. "Pidgey!" Star announced.

"Vulpix!" The other cried. Sending out the fox pokemon, Star had to be careful since this was a house, not a battle field. "Start us off with ember!" She cried out.

"Pidgey! Sand attack." She responded. Pidgey obediently started up a little mini sand storm to suffocate the flames. "Now Peck!" Star added quickly. The tiny bird flew in close and started stabbing away with its beak.

"Vulpix! " She shrieked. "Faint attack!" The little red Pokémon disappeared in the blink of an eye before reappearing on Pidgey's other side, delivering a vicious blow. Pidgey fell to the ground and struggled to get up. "What's wrong girlie? Did your little birdie get hurt?" She taunted. Star clenched her fists she refused to give up! "Well you had no chance anyway. We're members of the world famous organization known as Team Rocket! We can't be stopped by runts like you." She taunted. Star glared at her angrily.

"Alex. That's enough. Let's get out of here." The guy told his partner. He grabbed her arm anting to run from this place with her. Star couldn't get a good look due to his hoodie but he seemed familiar. Could he have been that guy who tried to abduct her? It was a possibility.

"You're not going anywhere." Star said determinedly. "Pidgey, are you ready?" The bird nodded it's head and flew into the air. "Gust!" She no longer cared about the house; all she wanted was to stop these guys before they did any more damage. Big gusts of wind blew the girl, the Vulpix and the guy back against the wall, the girl shrieked in pain as she crumbled unconscious along with her Pokémon. The guy staggered to his feet, his hoodie fell down, exposing his face. A face Star recognized quite well. She was looking at the face of her savior, Aiden Ray.

Star couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

_"What are you laughing at? I left it because I needed it to get dry, it was raining so it got soaked. It could have happened to anyone!" He was still laughing._

_"Easy Twinkle. There's no need to take it out on me." He said. "Look, Sleep in mine. I'll sleep out here. I don't mind." He said opening the tent flap for me. "I promise I won't peak." _

Aiden is a thief? A crook? A member of team rocket? No…That's not possible. He's so nice, and strong and honest. How could he be this bad?

_"Oh? And what makes you think I need an escort?" She said slyly. He seemed to pick up on her confident attitude and returned the sly smile._

_"Well, I did save your life, I'm caring for your injuries, and in fact you should thank me being your hero." He said. Star rolled her eyes._

_"And what should I call my glorious hero?" She chuckled sarcastically. _

_"Sir Aiden Ray the Forth" He exclaimed with a mighty pose. "Rescuer of this damsel in distress." _

Why? Why was he involved in something like this? To get away from whatever his father wants him to be? Like an escape? There are better ways to escape than this! Star could feel the weight in her pocket grow heavy. She reached down into it and rubbed the smooth surface of the fossil.

_"Congrats Twinkle. Your Warturtle learned water pulse." Aiden said as he watched his growlithe weakly flounder around the field. "But we're not done yet!" He calls, but Star interrupts._

_"I think you are. Warturtle, rapid spin!" He spun at the weakened fire type at an incredible speed, knocking him into a wall here he crumbled into unconsciousness. Aiden sighed, _

_"You win Twinkle. Here, a fossil." He says with a shrug tossing one to her, she nearly drops it as she admires its pattern. _

"Star? Are you alright?" Simon asked, bringing her back to reality. A reality where Aiden was on the side of evil.

"Yeah." She muttered, not taking her eyes off the brown eyed guy standing in front of her. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Let me take this guy down." Simon says looking at Aiden. He calls out his Ivysaur. "Ivysaur! Sleep powder." If that hits he'll be knocked out cold for a while then he'll be caught for breaking and entering. He'll go to prison. Forever.

"Pidgey help them out! Use gust!" Star called.

"Wait Star that won't work!" Simon called but it was too late. The two moves collided and the green sleep spores blew backwards over us instead of at its intended target. Aiden. Simone was the first to drop from the sleeping powder that surrounded him. His eyes grew drowsy and he collapsed onto the floor. Pidgey was next. After the battle it went through, it saw sleep as a way to escape the pain so he barely fought against it. Then Ivysaur fell, even though it was it's own move, he wasn't immune to its effects. Star held onto the wall for support, even as her world grew cloudy she kept her eyes on him. "Why?" she slurred before the weight of the spores became too much and she fell into a deep sleep.

"Star!" Aiden cried out in a panic, he rushed in to catch her before she fell. He held her for a moment before easing her to the ground. "Star. I'm sorry…I didn't know you'd be here, that you'd see me like this." He turned towards his injured teammate and her Pokémon before carrying them out of the house. The little white disc lay abandoned in the rubble.

* * *

**Sorry for the super long wait!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Luna**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_6 years ago…_

_"Now class, what have we learned from the battle video today?" The teacher asked the 10 year old students. A little girl's hand shot into the air._

_"You never use a flying type attack against spores." She answered._

_"And why is that?" The teacher asked, the same girl's hand shot back into the air. The teacher grinned and called on her again._

_"Because you'll never know which way it'll go, in fact most likely it'll blow back at you." The teacher smiled, partly because of how funny a phrase like 'in fact' sounded coming from a little girl's mouth, but mostly from pride. Pride in knowing her favorite student had learned this lesson well. Star McCall would never make this mistake in battle. That, she was certain. _

Presently…

3 hours. 3 freaking hours. That's how long it took Star and Simon to convince the cops that they weren't the burglars, which had escaped while they were passed out. "I'm really sorry. That was such a rookie mistake. I can't believe I used gust to help your sleep powder spread." Star told Simon as they collected their belongings back from the Jennies.

"People make mistakes all the time. No worries!" He said enthusiastically.

"Hey kids!" Called the officer who had taken their statement. "I forgot to ask you one last question." Simon nodded for him to continue. "Do you recognize the two you saw? From TV? Newspaper? Anything?" He asked.

"I battled the girl, Alex once. She was trying to steal all of these Clefairy that were living in Mt. Moon. I chased her off." He admitted. "I thought she was just a stupid trainer."

The officer nodded at Star. "How about you miss? Do you recognize the guy?" Star didn't hesitate. "No sir. I had never seen him before in my life."

"Are you sure mam? Your friend reported as I quote 'She suddenly got this wide eyed look, she was like she was somewhere else.'" I glared at Simon, before responding. "It's not a crime to get distracted. I was worried for my Pokemon. As I said, he had taken quite the beating from the Vulpix. Now if there aren't any more questions, I want to get back to the center." Star said coldly, she grabbed Simon's wrist and pulled him along.

Star was barely out of the Pokemon center when her Pokenav started buzzing. She had collected her fully healed Pokemon and wanted to do some more exploring. "Mom" was written in the caller id. Star sighed. _Great another lecture. This day keeps getting better and better._ She thought sarcastically.

"Hello Star." She said in her usual expressionless voice.

"Hi mom." She said putting on her special 'educated voice' she always had to use that with her parents.

"Your father and I received reports that you and Simon weren't traveling together during your trek through Mt. Moon." Yes _that's_ what she cared about. Not that they were knocked _unconscious_ by a group of bandits. "In fact you two weren't seen together since you left the Professor's house." She continued. "Care to explain?" Her voice took on an edge of irritation.

"We wanted to try out our Journey on our own, to help us figure out how to do this, to mature on our own for a little bit before we decide where we go from here. Besides, we meet up in every city; surely it's not a big deal right mother?" Star responded in an equally cold tone.

"I suppose it is reasonable, all I want is what's best for you. I still think you should be traveling with Simon but I won't force you two." She replied. Star mentally sighed with relief.

"Thank you mother. I really appreciate you trusting me." Star replied, she was about to hang up the phone when her mother said something unusual.

"Star? I love you. You know that right?" Her mother's voice sounded sad and desperate. To be honest, Star sometimes questioned it. Questioned what she meant to her political figured parents. They used her to solidify their 'family' position. To get close to powerful figures through their children and now to become one of the most powerful figures in the region. A champion, they even wanted to set her up with Simon to get her connected with the Oak family. But as a daughter? No it wasn't often that she saw herself or they take that role seriously. She had never been hungry, or bored, or mistreated, but she never felt that intense connection you're supposed to have with your parent. She loved her though, loved her even through the women's cold exterior.

"Of course I do. I love you too mom." She replied happily. "And I miss you and dad so much." No not a lie, just not the whole truth. "I promise, I'll be safe and responsible" She said before hanging up.

"Sorry about that," She said to Simon who had been patiently waiting.

"Nah, it's OK. I'll probably get a call from my grandfather soon. Until then maybe we should talk about the traveling arrangements." He said hopefully.

Star could see he wanted to travel together but she couldn't. She wanted freedom, just for a little while longer. Her family was using her Pokemon League participation as a way to continue their political career. They were using it as a way to match her up with Simon. He was probably using it to, maybe because his parents were pressuring him as well, maybe he wanted to use her too. Couldn't _she_ use it too? To be _selfish_? To make _mistakes_? To escape from constantly controlled like a video game_? _

_Star; don't eat that it'll make you fat. Star, don't read that. It's too controversial for your little mind. Let mommy and daddy take care of you. We know best. We always know best._

Another question rang threw her head. Would they understand her mixed feelings about Aiden?

_Star Samantha Kiera! How dare you have relations with a street rat like that! And a Team Rocket member too! What kind of a daughter am I raising? I forbid you from ever seeing that boy again. He is not the right kind of guy for you!_

Well you know what? I think I'm going to do exactly what I'm not supposed to do. I'm going to travel by myself! I'm going to eat as much chocolate cake as I want and you know what? I'm going to find Aiden.

"Actually, I'm going to stick around here for a while, explore the city, get a real feel for it. Maybe even explore Nugget Bridge a bit before continuing." Simon smiled meekly, trying to hide his disappointment. "Alright. I'll meet you in Vermilion then? In about two weeks?" He says hopefully. Star nods. That sounded good.

Three days later, Star found herself starring at her hotel room ceiling, lost in her own mind. Aiden was in team rocket. An evil organization that hurt people. How? Why?

She had no answers. She couldn't help her lethargic attitude. It was just a lot to process. "Warr." Chirped her Pokemon. She looked at him. "Warturt. War!" He looked determined. She knew he wasn't hungry, she may be confused but she would never neglect her Pokemon.

"Are you saying I should stop asking myself questions I can't answer?" She speculated. He nodded. "Warr!" It shouted triumphantly.

"I've got to go find the answers right? I've got to find him and ask him." He nodded as she correctly guessed his meaning.

"Why are you so smart?" The water type shrugged. _Just luck I guess_ it seemed to say. Star rolled her eyes at his smug little attitude and got up.

* * *

Nugget bridge was fairly simple, a couple of trainers stood in line ready to battle, once you started you couldn't stop till you were on the other side, however no one said anything about healing items and Star sure had a lot of them.

At the end of the bridge stood a guy dripping with arrogance, Star walked over triumphantly. "That was some good battling here's your prize." He said handing her a nugget. She tucked the small piece of gold into her pocket. "There's something else. Someone with your abilities shouldn't just wonder around. They should be doing something important." He took a step closer to her. It made her obviously uncomfortable. "You should join Team Rocket." _Join team rocket? No! Never! Was this how he joined? Ambushed in the forest by some creep? I'll tell you where he can stuff it._ She thought

Star started ranting to the grunt about how stupid he was that she would never join team rocket. She would never want to be pressured into stealing Pokemon. How anyone who would steal Pokémon are just..." She suddenly stopped. _Aiden steals Pokémon_. She thought. _And you helped him get away._

_No I didn't_. She replied to herself. _It was a mistake. An accident. A fault in judgment_.

_Please Star your a genius. A prodigy. A champ to be. You don't make rookie mistakes like that._

_Then how do you explain it?_ She asked herself again.

_Easy. You used that move on purpose. You wanted them to get away. You have feelings for Aiden._

"Hey? Girl? If you don't want to join then I'm going to have to make you!" He said with a smirk. It took about 5 minutes before her War turtle demolished his ekans, and only because her conscious was talking to her, distracting her from the battle.

_Let's just train. Let's not think about him for a bit. You still have a goal. We need to prepare for it. _Star thought.

_Alright now can I stop talking to myself now? It's making me think I'm insane or something._

_Good point._

It took Star a while to navigate down the route, she faced the occasional hiker or little rookie trainer as she passed until finally she came upon a house. She had not expected to find one this far from Cerulean, especially not one as large as this one.

She was about to walk right past it but suddenly the lights in the windows started to flashed violently and she heard an ear splitting screech, even muffled by the doors and walls, it was loud. She stood there for a moment before deciding to see what was happening.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called. She worried if someone was hurt.

"Yes! Yes please help me." a high pitched voice squeaked. She looked down and saw a little eevee jumping up and down. She continued to observe in hopes to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" She called. She saw two pods and a lot of wires and computers taking up most of the main room.

"Down here! Yes, the eevee in front of you!" It chirped irritated. Star turned around to the normal type. "You can talk?" Star asked hesitantly. It wasn't every day you came across one of those.

"Of course I can. I'm human. I was doing an experiment and something went wrong. Again! Third time this week!" He exclaimed. Star blinked at him. "Look I just need you to go to that computer over there and press enter when I get inside. I'll explain everything when I'm back to normal." She nodded. Sounded simple enough. She watched as the little brown creature hopped inside and the door closed behind him before she pressed the button. Lights began to flash. Screeching noises filled the air so much that she had to cover her ears. When it all subsided, the pod opened and a guy came out. He was about twenty years old. "Hey. Thanks I owe you one. " he said. His voice lost its squeaky sound and became warm and friendly.

"Ee!" Chirped an Eevee in his arms in all its squeakiness. It looked mad. "Ee! Ee! Ee!" It yelled.

"Look buddy, I said I was sorry." He told the mad Pokemon. He looked up at Star. "I'm Bill, and this is my buddy Zip, he's the last of his litter mates to leave the nest." He said sweetly. "He's just mad that I accidently used him in an experiment. It was supposed to be a Rattatah." He explained. "But it must have escaped." He was lost in thought for a moment, before snapping his attention back to Star. "Oh I've got a great idea, as a reward for saving me, how about I give you this!" He said taking out a ticket and pressing them into Star's hand.

"Oh no. I couldn't possibly-" She started.

"Alright! I'll pay you 10 Poke. To take the tickets" He exclaimed.

"No, it's not that it's-"

"Alright 100!"

"Please I don't need-"

"1,000 and that's final!" He said desperately slapping the money and the ticket in her hand.

"Ok…"She said nervously. It was a weird situation. "Can you tell me why you don't want the first class ticket on the SS. Ann?" She asked hesitantly. If he didn't give her an answer she'd dump the ticket into the nearest trash can.

"Look, I owe you one can you just except the gift?" Her stoic facial expression didn't change.

"Alright it was a gift from this girl I used to see and it well didn't work out." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Didn't work out?" Star questioned. She had gifts from her ex's but she hadn't wanted to _pay _someone to take it.

"She's a nut. Crazy. Obsessive. Possessive. A complete sociopath!" He exclaimed. "She'll find out if I don't go, but if someone else uses my ticket all will be right with the world. So please! Just turn in the ticket and then leave if you want!" He begged. Star sighed. Who was she to pass up on such a gift, plus seeing how he begged she couldn't refuse.

"Where is this boat anyway?" She asked looking over the slip of paper.

_Vermillion City _was printed in the corner.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Kanto, Aiden Ray was sitting with his partner in crime (Literally) across from their boss.

"You failed your assignment. Again." He snapped, causing both teens to flinch.

"But sir it's not our fault it was-" Alex started, she was interrupted by a fist slamming down on the desk.

"Did I ask what happen? No. I. Don't. Care. All I want are results. Understood?" He asked. Alex was complexly terrified when he got like this. He was ruthless and dangerous. She simply nodded.

"Sir?" Aiden asked stepping forward to defend his partner. "If I may, I'd like to do my own research for our cause." He stated boldly. "Undercover." He added. Personally the last thing he wanted was to keep the uniform on his body. He needed sometime to himself. His boss looked at him with a sneer.

"Very well." He said. "Your excused from active duty for…three weeks." He stated.

Aiden bowed his head. "Thank you sir. I promise I won't disappoint!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Warturtle! Water pulse!" Star ordered. The water type sent a powerful blast of water at her opponent.

"Ekans! Dodge and use poison sting!" The little camper countered. The pokemon slithered out of the way effortlessly.

"Withdraw!" Warturtle went inside its hard shell as the stingers bounced off of it harmlessly. "Now rapid spin!" The shell started spinning and slammed into the ekans. It let out a hiss of pain. "Now finish it with Water Pulse!" Star cried out determined. The water type move slammed into the snake sending it unconscious.

"Oh fooie!" The girl cried out, returning her fainted pokemon. "You're a great trainer I hope I can get as strong as you someday!" The girl said before heading inside.

"Alright. Who's next?" She asked. Star was standing on the SS. Anne as it was sailing around for the next three days. Thankfully most of the other crew members and other passengers were pokemon trainers.

"I'll take a crack at you." Said a voice. Star turned around and say him. Aiden Ray. He was dressed in usual trainer gear, just like when they met in the cave.

_He's a fugitive, you're supposed to turn him in. It's the right thing to do._ Star's inner voice told her. However she found herself saying "Sure."

"Nidorina!" She called, sending out the poison point pokemon. He watched it carefully.

"Nidorino!" He summoned, the purple pokemon was slightly larger than the other, however both trainers knew that the blue pokemon had superior defense, so this battle would be interesting.

"Let's start us off with a double kick!" Star ordered. The blue pokemon threw herself at her opponent before delivering two swift kicks.

"Counter with your own!" Aiden called. His pokemon delivered equally as powerful blows to the female. "Now add in a bite!" It's powerful jaw opened and bit down on Nidorina's arm. She let out a cry of pain.

"Nidorina! Hold on and use poison sting in his face!" the little stingers didn't do much damage, but it did disorient her opponent enough to get some distance.

"Clever Twinkle. Very clever." He stated. A light blush appeared on Star's face.

"Well there's more to come! Nidorina! Dig!" She remembered it being what he had left for her back in the house. She was glad she had used it. The blue pokemon burrowed deep into the earth. "Regret the gift now?" She asked with a smirk.

"Never." His serious expression stunned Star for a moment, before she refocused her attention on the battle.

"Now strike!" She called and the Nidorina erupted from the earth, striking its opponent with a harsh blow. "Now use Double kick!" She wanted to end this quickly.

"Catch it." Aiden said calmly. The Nidorino opened it's mouth and caught the kick in its mouth. "Now give it a throw." He spun the pokemon around, a panicked look on her face before tossing her aside. "Now finish it with peck." The Nidorino sped up to Nidorina and jabbed it with its horn several times. She stood there for a moment, bruised and tired, a spark of determination in her face, but in the end she collapsed in exhaustion.

Star sighed. It felt like her first loss all over again. She silently approached her fallen pokemon and gave her a berry to eat. Pain vanished from her face, and she yelped with glee. "Thanks for the battle." She tried to hide her disappointment in her voice. Nidorino got up from where he sat and approached the female pokemon. Star didn't know what they were talking about, but it made Star's pokemon blush.

"You're welcome Twinkle. Looks like our pokemon are getting along well." He commented as he approached Star. She crossed her arms defensively, trying her best not to meet his gaze. So he tried again to get her to talk to him. "Maybe we trainers should follow their example." He asked. She turned her head and looked at him.

Her ebony hair was lying comfortably on her face. The last time he had seen her she had her hair up in a pony-tail, but now he could see its true length and shape. However, what really mattered to Aiden was her expression. What did she think of him? Was she disgusted by him? Did she regret ever meeting him? And what of her actions in the house? Was it a mistake …or something more? Aiden was about to back away, he was afraid of getting rejected by her, afraid of being treated like a team rocket grunt. That's how everyone always treated him.

"Yeah." She finally said. "Maybe we should." She replied. He looked up shocked. She was smiling. "There's a restaurant on this ship, let's talk there." She said as she beckoned her pokemon to her side. Aiden and Nidorino followed Star and Nidorina to a little restaurant by the pool.

"So…"Aiden started. _You caught me and know my secret… _He thought.

"Yeah…"Star responded awkwardly. _You're a member of Team Rocket, an evil organization that wants to take over Kanto…._She wanted to say but it was too weird.

"I can explain." He replied. She gave him a pointed glance. He sighed with defeat. "Or...I guess I can't really. Not without lying." He admitted.

"I know. The truth is…I let you get away. I don't know why though, I just couldn't explain how someone so brave an honorable like you could be a part of something so…not." Star said.

Aiden looked down at his hands. "Neither can I." He said in nearly a whisper. "But I promise you I do my best to not be a completely terrible person. I don't hurt people or pokemon, I catch my own, and you can check. They are with me by their own free will." He said firmly.

"I believe you. Don't ask me why, because I don't know." She admitted.

Suddenly the ground beneath them started to shake. Star looked at Aiden.

"It's not us I swear!" He said holding his hands up defensively.

"Then what was that?" Star's question was answered as men appeared from nowhere leaping onto the ship. Large blades in their hands. They started attacking a couple of little kids. The two looked at each other and nodded. There questions cast aside as they began battling side by side against the intruders.

"Hey! Pick on someone our own size." Star yelled.

"Nido!" Nidorina chirped in agreement. One of the ruffians looked at them with a sickening smirk.

"Sure. Do you count?" He picked a Pokémon from his bag and summoned it to the field. A very powerful looking Tentacruel took shape. Star just grinned confidently.

"Yes. Yes we do." She replied. The two poison types clashed instantly. Nidorina used Double kick repeatively while the Tentecruel spammed bubble. Eventually Nidorina beat her opponent. Aiden was making quick work of his own opponent, a very angry Poliwhirl.

"Now talk. Who are you and how did you get on this boat?" Aiden asked them, holding the first guy by his collar and holding the other guy in place with his foot.

"Celebi gave me a ride. Right after she gave a time travel ride to a grovyle and his partner." He sneered. Star glared at him.

"I don't know how you got on this boat." She said sternly. "But I do know how you're getting off." She flashed Aiden a smile and he understood. He dangled the guy off the side of the boat. He only held on to his arm.

"What are you doing? You're crazy! You and that girl! You're crazy." He yelled as he started to flail.

"Tell the guy what he wants to know or he might accidently let go." Star threatened. You could just see the guy glance back and forth between them before relenting.

"We're Pirates alright? We're here to take over the ship." Aiden hauled him back. "Are you going to let me go?" He asked meekly. Instead of answering, he simply dealt a precise blow to his head, knocking him out.

"We've got to warn the captain." Star said worried. It was a weird situation to be in.

"Your right. Come on, let's go." All other worries were cast aside, as more pressing issues took priority.

* * *

"Captain! We're being taken over by pirates!" Star yelled as she opened the cabin door. Her face fell as she witnessed what lay inside. Three or four thugs were at command, holding the captain and the other crew members hostage, they were tied up and pushed to the side. Eyes filled with anger and fear.

"Really now?" Said a voice sarcastically. "I hadn't noticed." The guy was about twenty, he had the captain's hat on as he twirled a poke ball in his hand. He gave Star the feeling of arrogance and boredom. "Who might a pretty thing like you be?" He asked slyly. His eyes recording her every detail, it made her feel dirty. To Star's relief, Aiden appeared behind her; he glared at them with contempt.

"Get the Darkrai off this boat." He growled. The guy stood up chuckling to himself. He approached Aiden confidently as he kept his eyes on Star.

"And who's going to make us? You and your little girlfriend?" He sneered.

Star couldn't help but comment. "He's not my boyfriend." She said harshly. She didn't appreciate being thought of as less than due to her gender. If it came down to a fight she was sure she could hold her own.

"Oh! My apologies little miss." He said bowing mockingly. "The names Nathaniel, my dear." He said touching her arm seductively.

"Don't touch me." She hissed pulling her arm back. It caused Nathaniel to laugh loudly.

"Ooh. Aren't you a little fire-cracker?" He sneered. "But unlike him, I know how to treat my women." His arm once again touched her arm. Only this time it was more forceful. It caused her to wince in pain. She tried to squirm away in fear, but his grip was iron.

Suddenly it fell away and he was thrown back. That's when she realized what had happen. Aiden socked that guy right in the jaw. His knuckles were raw and Nathaniel had his hands protecting it as he howled with pain.

"Do not touch her." Aiden growled. "Or you'll have to deal with me." Star wasn't sure whether to feel worried that Aiden, a member of Team Rocket, felt so protective of her or flattered.

_Yes. Flattered for sure_. Star decided.

"Why you- Guy's get them!" He growled fuming with anger. His companions were on them like flies. Grabbing and hitting them until they had them subdued. A guy had his arms wrapped around her holding her still. Two guys each had a hold on Aiden's arms, causing him to be unable to move. "Lock them in a room until we're far enough out to sea. Then we can deal with everyone on the ship." He gave Star one more disgusting look before hi people carried the struggling teens away.

"You know you're making a huge mistake." Aiden told them as they stuck them into one of the cabins.


End file.
